Watching Helplessly
by Tealfeather123
Summary: It soon dawned to me, as I finally realized that those were the location of Zebra missile sites. Looking with more intent, I noticed that they were heading directly towards Equestria. The Zebras just launched megaspells to Equestria!


**A fanfiction set in Kkat's Fallout Equestria Universe.**

**Watching Helplessly**

**By**

**Tealfeather123**

I opened my eyes as the loud sound of beeping echoed inside my small white room. The room was big enough to fit one bed, as small cabinet and a desk, while the ceiling was so low that even the smallest hop would make my head hit it. It was a good thing that I wasn't claustrophobic or I would freak out in such a small room. Groaning, I moved my hoof towards the side to slam the alarm clock off. I then rubbed my sleepy eyes before standing up and getting out of bed. Turning to face the alarm clock, I saw that the time was eight o' clock in the morning, but when I looked up towards the small circular window I had (Located right next to the cabinet), all I saw was nothing but the dark emptiness and the glow of far off stars. It was different from waking up to Celestia's sun, but after a while I soon got used to it. It removed the annoyance of having the sun in your eyes. Seeing that I still had thirty minutes to kill before heading towards the command center, I decided to pick up a white suit (With the large markings of 'E.S.A.' on it) from my cabinet, by grabbing it with my mouth, and started heading out the door towards the small white hallway. I then made my way from my living quarters to the shower, so that I could freshen myself for the long day ahead of me.

Entering the shower room, I made my way towards the many cubicles inside. I made sure to hang the suit outside first, not wanting to get it wet, before entering the cubicle and closing the door behind me. Pressing a button on the side, I closed my eyes as I felt the warm water fall upon my body. The liquid flowing down my mane and fur, as the soothing warmth relaxed me. I always found showers like this relaxing as it radiated a calming sensation throughout my body.

I then began scrubbing myself with my muzzle, making sure to clean my wings and making sure that it was free of dirt. Not that there was dirt in this place, since this was one of the most sterile places I have known.

As I finished my shower, making sure that I was properly clean, I pressed the button once more to turn of the water. The water immediately stopped, as the remaining drops begun to drip. I then pressed another button that opened small shafts on the side and blew in air to dry me off until that there wasn't a single drop of water on my fur. Smiling with content, I stepped out of the cubicle and took the white suit, from where I hanged it. Putting it on, I made sure that I looked proper and representable. I then headed out, back to the hallway, before going straight to the Command Center.

As I walked, I couldn't help but be amazed by the engineering feat I was in. Even after a month of working in here, I still get amazed by its size and capabilities. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then let me explain to you what this place is.

This gigantic structure, made out of the strongest materials and equipped with the latest technology, is the Heavy Ordinance Orbiting Facility 001, also known as H.O.O.F.-001. This place is an orbiting station commissioned by the Equestrian Space Agency, with the help of the military and the approval of Princess Luna herself. It is capable of housing up to eight ponies and had the luxury of artificial gravity, provided by the centrifugal spinning motion of the donut shape section. This station was built to counter the growing Zebra they as they continue to build more missile facilities that could launch Megaspells onto Equestria. So they decided to build a station that could position itself above any location on the planet below and drop a new form of weapon. A new form of weapon that came in the form of hollow rods, made from the strongest metals ever found. I don't really know what material they use for the rods, since I don't have a high enough clearance level, but from what they tell me, the metal is strong enough to survive the heat of reentry through the atmosphere.

The plan was to have twenty four of those rods in the station, ready to be dropped anywhere on the planet. The original goal is to maneuver the station, using its onboard thruster, over its targets (Mainly the Zebra missile sights) and drop the rods over them. The rods do not have any form of explosives on them, but the force of having a metal rod dropping at supersonic speed from space would devastate the most well armored facility. This would have been a weapon that would be as powerful as a Megaspell. Too bad the station wasn't open yet and hadn't had its twenty four rods or proper crew yet.

That's right, when I say proper crew I mean the ones who are supposed to work in this place and make sure that it is ready for war. I am not a member of that crew, but a member of the skeleton crew, composed of only two ponies, whose job is to maintain the station till the rightful crew arrives next month. So all I had to do was make sure that the station was fine, till I get evicted by the proper crew. That leaves me with the boring job of looking at the screen and making sure everything was green. Well, at least I could say that I went to space. Not many ponies have the privilege to go up here these days, especially with the war going down below.

I still had one month before going back to the planet and getting assigned to who knows where, since the war is stretching the military thin, so I might as well enjoy it.

Entering the Command Center, I was greeted by the sight of Commander Blitz, sitting on the Commanders chair and sucking on a tube of paste. I checked the clock on the room and noticed that it just turned eight thirty. Not a second too soon, if I don't say so myself.

"Morning, Raven." He said as he heard the sliding doors open and look towards me. "A beautiful morning, just like the beautiful mare in front of me." He added, with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes, as I took my seat in front of a terminal. "Oh, shut up." I said. "Your complements still won't get you a date with me." I then begun doing a full system check, making sure that the station was till in proper orbit and not on a collision course with anything, from space rocks to other materials we launched out into space.

"Aww…well it was worth a try. Maybe I would get you tomorrow. Because no one could resist good looks like this." He said smiling, as he tried to strike a pose. But the only thing he ended up doing is squeezing the tube of paste tightly and spilling its contents on his face. It let out a gently laugh as I turned around to look at him.

"Yes, because every mare wants a hint of clumsiness with every good looking stallion."

"Hey!" He complained as he tried to wipe the paste off of his face. He was about to say something else, when a loud beeping sound and a red flashing light engulfed the entire room. The normal bright light, that I grew accustomed to, was replaced by a flashing red one which only meant trouble. Immediately I brought my attention towards the terminal and made it do a situation report. I flashed the situation report on the large screen, so that Blitz would be able to see it too.

'_Alert! Alert! Alert_'

Those words flash on the screen, as we both looked at it with intent.

'_Sensors detect unknown projectiles traveling above the atmosphere.'_

_'Target. Unknown.'_

_'Location of Launch. The Zebra Empire.'_

The screen then flashed multiple areas in the Zebra Empire, marking them with a red circle. I counted dozens of them on the screen, but was too shocked to understand what they meant. But that soon changed when the imaged on the screen changed from the map of the Zebra Empire, to a radar image and feed from the high power camera below the station. From the feed, I could see dozens upon dozens of missiles flying below us, heading towards their targets. It soon dawned to me, as I finally realized that those were the location of Zebra missile sites. Looking with more intent, I noticed that they were heading directly towards Equestria. The Zebras just launched megaspells to Equestria!

Looking towards Blitz, I could see the same look of confusion and fear on his face. So we just sat there and watched, as the missiles traveled towards their destination. The station's tracking system kept the cameras aimed at the missiles, as they went for our country below.

As I watched, my mind raced to different thoughts of worry and panic. What were the Zebras thinking? Have they become so desperate, that they would launch megaspells at us? Didn't they know that this would mean retaliation from us? Are my parent alright? Surely the air raid sirens were screaming right now and they would find a place for shelter, I heard they were assigned to one of those Stables that were being built. Why isn't Equestria retaliating yet?

All those thoughts and questions raced through my mind, yet none of them would be answered. It just led to great frustration and anger, as I felt helpless to stop the terrible sight that was happening below us. Oh, how I wished the station was armed and ready to launch the deadly rods on them and teach them a lesson. But sadly, I could do nothing like that. I was just a mere observer. Watching helplessly as it unfolds.

Suddenly, a large flash of light popped somewhere on Equestria, like a mirror reflecting the rays of the sun. It was brief and small, but I knew that down below, it was a completely different story. There was no sound, since its sound waves would be engulfed by the empty vacuum of space, but I could still feel its intensity. A cloud of dark smoke, resembling a large group of storm clouds, soon rose as it started to spread around and start to get larger and larger.

As I kept my eyes tuned on the screen, I didn't noticed Blitz access a terminal and go on the radio as he tried to get contact with the E.S.A. The sound of static filled the room, combining with the noise of the alarm, as Blitz tried to tune in to the right frequency. But he soon got contact, as we finally got on the right channel.

"This is H.O.O.F-001, requesting a situation report." Blitz said, with a surprisingly calm voice. "What the hay is going on down there?"

"H.O.O.F-001, this if ground control. A situation report would be given to you soon, but from the information we are receiving, there are possibilities that Cloudsdale has been hit by a megaspell. We cannot confirm this yet, but…"

The voice was suddenly cut off by static. At first, the only conclusion on my head was that ground control had been bombed, leaving as with no contact to the planet below us. But a reassuring explanation from Blitz, convinced me that it may not be the case.

"The megaspells must be interfering with the radio signals. Its already hard enough to contact ground control in a normal day, this just makes it worse."

The feed from the camera soon got farther and farther, as the station started to orbit away from the area. This left a sense of anxiety in me, as I wanted to know what was happening. But that wouldn't be answered till the station orbited back above the area, so we had to wait for ninety-one minutes. Ninety-one minutes of nerves rattling silence as we waited for the station to orbit back. During that time, the two of us were silent, not knowing what to say or how to react. At times like that, the best thing to do is not say anything and wait. It was the longest ninety-one minutes of my life.

When we did fly above it, the sight I saw was not something that would bring relief. The feed that was showed to us, was the sight of complete horror and destruction. The ground below was covered with clouds, as if the land of Equestria was blanketed by every stray cloud in the planet. There were so many clouds, that I thought the dirt was replaced by them. From those blanket of clouds, a darker more devious cloud like substance rose. I assumed that they were the mushroom clouds from the megaspells, and saw dot the land below. I could only imagine the amount of devastation it caused the land, as it dropped its radioactive ashes. But the after effect weren't the only devastation being caused, since the cities hit must have been devastated in mere seconds.

I felt my emotions let loose, as I broke down. Tears streamed down my eyes, as I thought about the thousands of ponies that were affected. The lives destroyed and the devastation this would bring to the country. It would change the world below, in ways that I would not be able to imagine. I started to cry more and more, as I thought about it. Knowing that I was helpless do change anything.

The sudden feeling of having a pair of hooves wrap around me made me look up, as I noticed Blitz pulling me to a hug. In normal circumstances, I would never let him touch me, let alone hug me. But this weren't normal circumstances and I desperately needed a hug, for comfort. So I buried my face on his chest, crying my heart out and getting his fur wet.

"Don't worry…" He said with a soothing voice, as he ran his hoof on my mane, in an attempt to calm me down. "…everything is going to be alright."

But I knew that he was wrong. Everything was not going to be alright. Nothing would be alright, till a long time. The world below is gone and there is nothing to return it to its old state. We were trapped here, with no possibility of getting out (Due to the radiation below) or resupply. This left us here to die from starvation and loneliness.

But despite all those thoughts and terrible outcomes, I manage to calm down. The feeling of him hugging me gave a sense of security that I haven't felt for a long time.

I looked up, to see the devastation on the screen, and knew that the old world was gone, for now.


End file.
